Gravity Falls the Weirdness Continues: Back to School
by fancanonofficial
Summary: Picking up where we left off, Dipper and Mabel are settling back in at home but will things ever be the same? Here are the adventures of Dipper and Mabel as they go through their last year at Piedmont Middle School.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls the Weirdness Continue**

Back to School

By Fan Canon

Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

"Hey, hey kids. Wake up."

Dipper started to open his eyes and look around groggily feeling a firm hand shaking his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Time to get off kid" The bus driver said. "Your ticket only took you as far as piedmont. Wake your sister up and get off. It's a miracle that she slept through all my shouting. Oh and not a word about that pig, you hear. I could loose my job."

"Sorry sir. Yes sir. Right away." Dipper stammered "Hey Mabel wake up." He said, putting away his cross word puzzle book and poked her in the face a few times.

"No Dipper 5 more minutes." Mabel grumbled and snuggling closer to him.

"Waddles go." Listening to the command Waddles threw himself onto Mabel wiggling around and licking her.

"Waddles get off of me. Haha. Hey stop it… ok, ok. I'm up I'm up." Finally pushing waddles off of her the three former gravity falls residents stepped off the bus waddles immediately started sniffing around then jumped into a near by fountain. He had gone stir crazy being stuck in that bus for so long.

"Hey Mabel go ahead and tell mom and dad we're home," Dipper said "but don't mention any of the crazy stuff from this summer. Especially the part about great uncle Ford's disappearance and Gruncle Stan's impersonation of him."

"But why?" Mabel asked. "I understand we don't want to freak mom and dad out, Not that they would even believe us if we told them, But wouldn't dad and mom be happy to hear that they are getting along again?"

"As far as our parents know Stanley is dead," Replied Dipper. "What would they say when they hear that we have been living with an x-conman pretending to be his twin brother and been breaking laws left and right all summer?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Mabel sighed.

"Plus with Gruncle Stan and great uncle Ford being out on their adventure, who knows if we will get to go back next summer if they haven't returned. In fact we have to assume they aren't going to be back in time for next summer because they gave the shack to Soos. If we want to go back we have to make our parents think that Gruncle Stan is still there.

"How are we going to do that?" Mabel asked.

"Just leave that to me," Replied Dipper. "I'll think of something and besides we have all year to think it up. Oh yeah Mabel you haven't seen this yet."

"What is it?" Mabel asked taking the paper with a whomp. "Oh my goodness that's so sweet. Look everyone signed it."

"Yup," Dipper said. "Even Pacifica signed it. I guess that means we have to do what is says and go back next summer."

"The queen has spoken," Mabel announced causing waddles to squeal and circle them. "Ok, I'm calling them now."

**. . .**

"Dipper, Mabel get over here and give your parents a hug," Their mother called. Mrs. Pines wore a blue button up with sunglasses on her head. She had blond hair and wore it in a large braid. She also wore blue jeans with the legs rolled up mid calf with black slides. Mr. Pines wore a yellow sweater-vest with a white button up underneath. He has a mustache and a strong chin like Gruncle Stan. He also had slacks on with brown slide on leather shoes. Dipper and Mabel ran up to their parents and gave them a big group hug.

"It's been too long," Mr. Pines said. Suddenly waddles popped his head out through the middle of all of them. Both parents jumped back in alarm. Mabel caught waddles in her arms before he could fall.

"Mom, Dad this is waddles," Mabel started. "I wrote about him in my letters. I won him at a festival this summer. Gruncle Stan talked the driver into letting us take him along even though he isn't aloud to."

"Let her keep the pig or she will never be the same, trust me." Dipper added before her parents could react.

"Well ok. As long as he gets along with our cats I'm fine with it." Mrs. Pines shrugged.

"You have to take care of it though," Mr. Pines chimed in. "You hear me Mabel?"

"Yay, hear that Waddles your coming to live with us." Mabel spun around holding the pig and waddles squealing with delight seeming to understand what's going on.

"Now tell us about your trip on the way home." Mr. Pines signaled. "Wait you only have 2 suitcases? I would think you would at least have 4 to yourself Mabel. Where are all your sweaters?"

"Well um… you see" Mabel hesitated looking for an excuse besides making a parachute in order to defeat a demon bent on sending the world into ciaos or manotaurs accidentally ripping them by flexing.

"She gave most of them away to people we met as going away presents." Dipper said coming to her rescue.

"They were a big hit everyone loved them." Mabel continued seeing were Dipper was going. "I knew I could always make more."

"Aw honey that's so sweet." Her Mom said giving her another hug.

"Great does this mean I have to buy more yarn?" Mr. Pines said jokingly with a smirk.

"Of course," Mabel replied rolling her eyes. "Come on lets head home."

**. . .**

That night Dipper sat awake looking at the new journal he had gotten from Mabel from some sort of multidimensional adventure. Mabel stirred in her sleep from the annoying and constant clicking Dipper was making with his pen.

"Dipper again really?" Mabel complained "I told you to stop that if you are going to be up all night you have to stop clicking that pen."

"Sorry Mabel." Dipper apologized. "It's just that if I'm not clicking my pen I'm biting it and I've lost enough pens like that. How many was it again? You counted right?"

"I think it was 52." Mabel replied. "Then why don't you just try and get some sleep?"

"Because Mabel." Dipper said a little distressed. "We may have out smarted Bill but it was just barely and almost at the cost of Gruncle Stan's mind. I can't let something like that happen again. Plus I've been thinking. If Gruncle Stan's memory came back it could mean that bill is still in there somewhere and it's just a matter of time until he strikes again. I need to get smarter. The books were destroyed. What can I do but sit here and try and recreate all the knowledge I have from this summer in this book and do more research on my own."

"Wow, you really think he could come back?" Mabel asked nervously.

"I don't know." Dipper replied. "It's just a theory but it does seem possible. Heck we don't even know if Bill is the worst thing out there."

"Well listen we have beaten Bill once and we will do it again." Mabel said in an effort to cheer Dipper up. "I mean we are the mystery twins after all. We can overcome anything even school which happens to be tomorrow. Come on we can worry about this tomorrow for now lets get some sleep."

"You're right." Dipper admitted "Race you to sleep." Dipper said quickly jumping under the covers to getting a head start.

"You're on." Mabel said following her brother's lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Falls the Weirdness Continue**

Back to School

By Fan Canon

Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

"Oh no, someone call the fashion police. My eyes have been assaulted." Pacifica mocked; her make-up covered goons stood laughing behind her. She was hovering over Grenda and Candy who had dressed in their usual attire and they were hugging each other for comfort. Pacifica felt kind of guilty. She really didn't feel like picking on anyone anymore. The Pines twins had showed her that people are people. She shouldn't just judge them based on their looks but still... they're cloths really were ugly.

Finally Grenda spoke up, with confidence on her face, "Oh yeah, well… One day you won't have your money, your fancy house, or even your snooty friends to hide behind. That day you will find out how much of a nobody you really are. Knowing you, you'll probably lock yourself in a room, curl up in a ball, and cry your eyes out."

"Yeah right losers. Like that would ever happen. Isn't that right girls… Girls?" Pacifica spun around to see her friends had disappeared and every thing went black. "Hello… Hello anyone?" suddenly a high pitched laugh cut threw the silence. Pacifica shrieked and stumbled backward away from the shrill noise and fell to the ground.

When she stood back up again, in front of her was her father staking a sold sign into the ground. "Oh, hello Pacifica," He sniffled with tears in his eyes. "We have some bad news."

"We had to sell the manor because we went broke thanks to your father's big investment in weird-bonds," her mother said finishing his thought. "We also had to sell most of your ponies. You will only have one now."

"Wait… what?" Pacifica screamed. Without warning the ground gave out from below her. She started to plummet and the shrill laughter continued. Below her she could see Bill Cipher coming closer and closer; laughing at the top of his lungs. Screaming she fell directly into his iris like a bottomless pit.

**. . .**

Pacifica woke with a start drenched in sweat.

"Eeeeewww gross!" she wined while clapping her hands. A second passed. "Oh yeah, we had to let our night staff go and we are no longer at our manor." She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Getting a glass of water she checked the time. The clock read 5:03 Am. "Only an hour huh guess I'll go ahead and get ready." She said and splashed some water on her face. Staring seriously at herself she said "Today's the day."

**. . .**

** "**Good morning mother. Good morning father." Pacifica said taking her seat at the table. Her father reading his newspaper looking disinterested and her mother was staring at her own reflection again. It was the same as always.

"Good morning daughter." Her parents said in unison without looking up and silence fell back over the table. "Today is your first day of school isn't it?" her mother finally said.

"Yes ma'am." Pacifica replied.

"Well remember you are a Northwest," Her father reminded her. "You need to carry yourself in a way that displays the greatness of our family. Also there is no miniature golf team so I signed you up for the chess club which meets every other day after school."

"Yes sir." Pacifica said obediently.

"Oh and go ahead and eat dinner without me tonight," Her father said to her mother. "I am meeting with one of my business partners. Hopefully I can get a down payment on their next order so we can actually manufacture the next batch. If it goes well we can go ahead and start construction on our new house. Are you doing another photo-shoot today?"

"That's right and I have another tomorrow as well," she replied and the silence returned.

After a few minutes her mother looked at her daughter with a very frustrated look. "What are you still doing here? You will miss the bus."

"Wow wow wow, Bus?" Pacifica asked flabbergasted. "You expect me to ride to school in a filthy thing like that? There's no w…"

Ringing his bell Mr. Northwest interrupted her, "We don't have enough staff anymore for you to have your own personal driver. Hurry up now before you have to walk."

Grumbling Pacifica took her last bite and excused her self from the table.

**. . .**

"It's just not fair" Pacifica yelled with frustration while walking to the bus stop. "Why do I always have to just sit back and watch as my family makes terrible decisions? Then to top it all off I'm the one who really gets punished for not just obeying or not sitting there looking pretty."

She threw her bag at the stop sign in frustration. Then knowing it was only a matter of time before the bus arrived. She pulled out a piece of gum and put it in her mouth. From the very start she had to make a good impression. She saw the bus pull up but pretended to be texting on her phone. She picked up her bag and strutted in with her chin up. She walked directly toward the back and sat down in the last seat against the window. After sitting down she went back to looking at her phone.

Two stops later three well dressed girls got on. A rTed headed girl with curly pigtails was obviously leading the pack. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt. She was sipping on coffee which by the smell had to be pumpkin spice. Without hesitation she walked right up to Pacifica and snapped her fingers. Pacifica just looked up at her blew a bubble then went back to her phone.

"Um excuse me, but you are in my seat." The red headed girl announced expectantly.

"I'm Sorry where's your name on it?" Pacifica snickered. "I didn't know there were assigned seats. Grab one of the open seats pigtails."

"Excuse me but do you know who I am?" Pigtails asked distraughtly.

"Shirley Temple?" Pacifica asked sarcastically.

"My name is Sally and I am the queen bee of Piedmont Middle School so you better watch your mouth." Sally said becoming even more upset.

"You?" Pacifica scoffed "You're still wearing spring fashion in autumn and you are the queen bee?

"Hey sit down there." The bus driver said. "No standing while the bus is in motion."

Sally had no choice but to just sit down next to Pacifica because all the other seats near them were taken. For a moment they sat there in silence while the other two girls chatted to themselves in the seat in front of them. Pacifica must have started to day dream because for a split second while looking out the window she thought she saw Dipper and Mabel but that was impossible. Besides the boy wasn't wearing Dippers hat and she didn't recognize the sweater the girl was wearing either. It couldn't be them.

"Ok listen I hate to say this especially to the new girl but you seem to know what you are talking about." Sally finally said nervously interrupting Pacifica's train of thought "You're right I am still wearing my spring cloths. The problem is I can't get any autumn cloths to look good on me but please don't tell anyone. They are all too dark and broody. Can you help me?"

"Well I can't have the most popular girl at my school going around with out of date clothing." Pacifica said with a smile and a wink. "Ok I'll help you out. How about we meet up this Saturday at the mall? Oh and where are my manners? My name is Pacifica Northwest."

"Well nice to meet you Pacifica," Sally responded, "and Saturday would be great."

She had her hooked. All Pacifica had to do now was reel her in and she would be the new queen bee of Piedmont Middle School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gravity Falls the Weirdness Continue**

Back to School

By Fan Canon

Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

ALL RIGHT, LET'S DO THIS! Mabel yelled glaring.

TODAY'S THE DAY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Dipper yelled and glared back.

"THEN SYRUP RACE, GOOOO!" They said in unison "go, go, go, go."

Mabel and Dipper sat across from one another at the kitchen table. They picked up their respective syrup and chanted as they watched it slowly trickle down. After a few seconds Mabel got bored and just tapped the bottom of the bottle causing it to drip prematurely. Dipper just Smiled and went back to eating and reading his book.

"What? You guys had a syrup race without me?" Mrs. Pines asked while entering the room. "Why did no one tell me we were having flapjacks?"

"Sorry mom, but you know how it is when dad makes his world famous flying flapjacks." Mabel apologized. "It's every man for himself."

"You got that right Maymay." Mrs. Pines agreed

"I made plenty honey, don't worry," Mr. Pines stepped in handing her a plate, "but I'm not having a syrup race with you."

"Aw don't be such a wet blanket." Mrs. Pines said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as she took her plate. "But thank you."

They all took their seat at the table. "So Tell me what stories do you guy's have from your big summer in gravity falls?" Mrs. Pines said trying to start conversation.

"Was Camp Mystery shack too much for ya?" Mr. Pines said only half joking

"Well my goal for an epic summer romance was a bust." Mabel started to explain her failed summer romances mostly to her mother (leaving out the super natural parts).

"What ya reading there sport?" Mr. Pines asked looking for a way out of the conversation.

"Oh, it's just a silly book about monsters." Dipper replied nervously. "Great uncle Stan apparently used to be really into the strange and unusual. You know with the whole 6 finger thing. Even though they are all fake stuff, it was still fun to listen to his stories and they are interesting to read. It gave me something to do while I was there."

"Glad that you and your great uncle found something in common." Mister Pines said patting dipper on the back. "Just don't over do it ok? You don't want to just go around with your head always in the clouds."

"Of Course not dad." Dipper said rolling his eye. "It's me we are talking about here."

"Hey Dipper, you were standing up for your sister and her friends when this… What was it Pacifica? Mrs. Pines asked taking their attention.

Mabel nodded.

"When she was targeting your sister and her friends, you did stand up for her right?" Mrs. Pines said finishing her thought

"Oh yeah of course mom," Dipper assured her, "Though she was the most powerful girl in town. It's hard to stand up against that. Don't worry mom she was just a rich brat who didn't care about anyone but herself."

"Good, I can't stand girls like that." Mrs. Pines said.

"No Pacifica is a good person it's just hard to see most of the time." Mabel defended

"What do you mean?" Mr. Pines said suddenly curious about why Mabel was defending her bully.

"Well we have been on better terms with her recently and she isn't all bad." Dipper replied. "She just has really self centered parents who taught her to act that way. She has had a number of reality checks over the summer and has been making an effort to be a better person."

"Reality checks?" Mrs. Pines asked "Like what?"

Well one example is that her father made a big business deal that went sour," Dipper explained. "They had to sell their manor on the hill to keep their fortune. That manor had been in their family for generations too making it quite the blow."

"Ah I see." Mr. Pines said. "I'm sorry to hear that happened then."

"She didn't bother me too much anyway." Mabel continued her story. "Besides asking who she was happens to be the first things I said to my friends Candy and Grenda. You would love them. Grenda is really strong and Candy is really smart. We partied the whole night long we even had a sleep over that night. We finally passed out on the floor in a glitter coma around 3:00 AM."

"What about you dipper did you hang out with them or did you make your own friends." Mrs. Pines asked trying to be inclusive.

"Well most of the time when I hung out with my friends Mabel was there too but yeah Soos and Wendy. Soos was the handy man at the mystery shack. He looks like a grown up baby in a way but he is wise and funny. Wendy was the cashier who didn't do any work but she was cool and collected. Best way I have to describe her is a laid back red head lumberjack prodigy. We would sometimes go and hang out with her friends too but only from time to time."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Mr. Pines said.

"Especially, the part about this girl Wendy." Mrs. Pines winked.

"Nah." Dipper laughed. "We're just friends. She's 15 and I just turned 13 which means that I was 12 for most of the time we hung out."

"If you say so…" Mrs. Pines shrugged but was looking for any sign she was right. "By the way what's the deal with the new hat?"

"Well two things happened." Dipper began" One I lost my hat towards the start of the summer. Gruncle Stan let us take one thing each from the store but that was it. I got a new blue and white baseball cap with a Pine tree on it and Mabel got…"

"A GRAPPLING HOOK". Mabel yells pulling it out of her new sweater with the words home sweet home and a picture of a house on it.

"Wow." Mr. Pines said examining it closer. "Is that thing real?"

"Of course it is, silly". Mabel replied. "Why would I want a fake one?

"NO firing it in the house." Mrs. Pines said quickly before Mabel could demonstrate.

"Aw Now who's being the wet blanket?" Mr. Pines teased

"Okay so if you had a base ball cap how did you end up with this one?" Mrs. Pines asked ignoring her husband.

"Well you see, right before we left Wendy swapped our hats as a way to remember each other." Dipper Replied.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?" Mrs. Pines asked with renewed suspicion. "Mabel come on tell me what's really going on between those two."

Dipper looked at Mabel with a pleading look. Mabel saw him out of the corner of her eye and knew what he meant.

"What? Dipper and Wendy? Together? Like that would ever happen." Mabel replied laughing just a little too hard. "Trust me nothing is going on between them."

Dipper winced. He knew what she said was true. He had moved on from Wendy by now but hearing the truth stated so bluntly still hurt just a little. As if he had no chance with girls what so ever.

"Oh really? Too bad. Anyway you two better hurry to school or you'll be late for the first day." Mrs. Pines reminded them.

They said their farewells and gave compliments to the chef then Dipper and Mabel left the house.

**. . .**

Dipper and Mabel arrived at the stop sign where they would meet up with their friends. Both Tiffany and Shiro were already there waiting.

"TIFFANY!" Mabel yelled while running full speed at the gloomy girl staring at her phone. Despite wearing too much black eye shadow and eye liner, she had beautiful facial features. She wore a graphic t-shirt which had a picture of a red heart with stitches on it that Dipper could have sworn he had seen before. She also wore black skinny jeans with red converse paired with a denim jacket and silver studded black leather belt which hung sideways on her waist. Mabel jumped at her in an attempt to embrace her friend after her long summer but Tiffany just easily stepped out of the way without looking up from her phone.

"Hey, Mabel." Tiffany said. "Hey, Dipp-a-dork.

"Hey, Tiff." Dipper said finally catching up with Mabel. "That's a good one. Been practicing?"

"Yeah that's right." Tiffany said sarcastically. "I was so bored this summer all I did was stand in front of a mirror thinking up new ways to diss you."

"Hey what's up?" Dipper said turning his attention to Shiro. "It's been too long man." Dipper reached out his hand and they did their secret handshake. Although, Shiro was a little taller then dipper he didn't have much of a presence. You could walk into a room and not even know he was sitting in the corner. His faces most defining features were the large rectangular glasses that framed his almond shaped brown eyes. He was wearing a graphic t-shirt from the show trek wars dark blue jeans and brown slip-ons.

"Too long indeed." Shiro agreed. "You two have a good summer?"

"Well could have been worse." Mabel answered having finally picking herself off the ground.

"Yeah just worked at our cheapskate great uncle's "Mystery Shack" all summer." Dipper continued. "What about you guys?"

"My dad took me under his wing this summer as he says it." Shiro answered looking off into space. "I have had to attend all his business deals and meeting to start to get an idea of what it takes to run the business. Dipper you are quite behind in trek wars. You need to catch up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about how behind I would be." Dipper groaned.

"What about you Tiff." Mabel asked.

"Well I dyed my hair pink. Then blue. Then back to black. Then I dyed just the tips purple. Now I've cut the tips off." Tiffany recalled. "I also crashed a few parties but you aren't interested in that. Come on lets go or we'll be late for our first day."

"Wait what." Mabel gasped.

"Okay, fine but you can't say something like that and expect us not to ask." Dipper said a little annoyed but mostly curious. "Come on spill the beans."

"Well you see…" Tiffany started to tell her tail.

At that moment the bus went by and Dipper and Mabel got a glimpse of someone blond with purple eye shadow.

"Hey Dipper did you just see what I just saw?" Mabel asked

"Yeah but It couldn't be." Dipper replied. "It was probably just our imagination or some sixth grader who uses the same eye shadow."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tiffany said annoyed "You know you asked me to tell this story. If you guys weren't going to listen then you shouldn't have asked."

"No no no." Mabel said quickly. "We want to hear it. We just thought we saw someone we knew but it wasn't them. Keep going. Keep going."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gravity Falls the Weirdness Continue**

Back to School

By Fan Canon

Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

"Mason Pines please report to the principal's office. Again Mason Pines please report to the principal's office." A voice spoke over the intercom.

"Huh, wonder what that's about." Dipper wondered aloud.

"Man its weird hearing your real name every time." Shiro said from across the classroom as he was looking for his seat.

"Wow good job. Never thought I'd hear you get called to the office. What did you do? We just got here and I didn't see you do anything yet." Tiffany asked, pretending to be impressed.

"Yeah right Tiff. Knowing Dipper he's getting roped into planning an event or something." Shiro said. "You know how good he is at those over complicated lists of his."

Mabel and Tiffany started laughing

"Hardy har har." Dipper said getting up "Well I better see what this is all about. I'll tell you guys what it was when I get back. Mabel, watch my stuff for me. You know how those two love to pull pranks."

"You got it Dipper." Mabel replied.

Dipper left the room giving Tiff and Shiro the evil eye. The two just waved and laughed.

**. . .**

"You wanted to see me Mr. Smith?" Dipper asked shutting the door behind him.

"Yes Dipper come in and sit down." Mr. Smith replied. "I'm very disappointed in you. You have always been one of our best students. I truly can't believe this."

"Wait what did I do?" Dipper asked shooting up from the chair he just sat in.

"Oh I think we both know what you did Mr. Pines now sit back down." Mr. Smith said glaring at Dipper who was still confused but sat back down. He had to be framed or something. "Nothing, you did absolutely nothing."

"Wait what?" Dipper said even more confused now.

"Hahaha. I totally got you." Mr. Smith laughed. "Man it's just too easy. You should have seen your face. Like 'ah no my perfect record. I've been framed'."

"Oh ha ha I get it now." Dipper said finally catching up. "Man you are worse then Tiff and Shiro. So what did you really want?"

"I need a favor." Mr. Smith said finally, composing himself. "You see we have a bit of a late entry for the school this year. She just moved here for her parents work and needs someone to give her a tour of the school. I have a meeting to go to and all the teachers are busy with classes otherwise I would have one of them do it. You are third in the class so it wouldn't hinder you to miss one day. You know your way around because this is your third year here. Also you are probably one of the more responsible students so I know I can trust you to take her around. Finally your schedules are similar so I figured it would be a good chance for her to make a friend."

"Um ok, I guess I can do that." Dipper said

"Great, Send her in." Mr. Smith said. "Thank you Dipper. You are saving my neck. Meet…"

"PACIFICA?" Dipper yelled in surprise.

"DIPPER?" Pacifica yelled in equal surprise.

"So that _was_ you this morning." they both said under their breath in unison.

"What's with the new hat?" Pacifica asked "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Oh great you two are already acquainted." Mr. Smith said with a smile before Dipper had a chance to answer. "Pacifica, Dipper here will be giving you a tour of the school today. I have to leave you to it now or I will be late for my meeting. Have fun you two." He ran out the door leaving them alone in the office.

"Well I guess we should get started." Dipper said. "Well if you couldn't tell this is the Principal's office."

"ugh this is going to be a long day isn't it." Pacifica complained rolling her eyes but smiled afterward. They started laughing, walked out of the room, and started down the hallway. "Man what a coincidence, that you guys are going to the same school I transfer too. What are the odds?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked curiously. "Why did you guys leave Gravity Falls. You are the local celebrities there."

"It wasn't my choice" Pacifica said slightly upset. "My parents didn't want the people there to see us living in our current conditions and my dad had to come here until he can close this deal with a client in town we decided it would be the easiest to just live here. After he is paid we are building a house on a hill that was created when the… well never mind all that. The hill happens to now be even taller then McGucket's hill so it's perfect. All we need is money to build it."

"Ah I see" Dipper said. "Well good that you guys are figuring it out. When do you think you will be able to go back?"

"Well they say we should be able to move in next summer." Pacifica answered. "Who knows if that going to happen though. We both know my parents aren't the best decision makers."

"Well at least you will be back in time for high school." Dipper said but then remembered what they were doing. "This is the cafeteria and over there is the gym. We have the Piedmont Park over that way and over there is the front office. Carpool line and busses pick up where they drop off. Any questions?"

"Yes where is classroom 314." Pacifica asked

Dipper guided her through the hallways and showed her the room.

"Ok now how about you just show me all the rooms on this list." Pacifica said handing him her schedule.

"Wow he was right our schedules are similar." Dipper said. "You just have photography instead of keyboarding. Ok so first the science room is…"

The bell rung and people filled the hallways. Pacifica was bumped from behind which almost knocked her over. "Hey watch it you could have made me fall." Pacifica complained. Dipper grabbed Pacifica by the arm and guided her through the crowd to the library.

"Man that's a lot more people then were at the middle school in Gravity Falls." Pacifica remarked.

"Welcome to Piedmont Middle." Dipper said. "No one ever comes in here so we can just wait here for every one to head to their next class. Why don't we just go ahead and check out a book while we have time."

Pacifica looked around. As Dipper said, they were the only ones in the large room except the librarian who was restocking the shelves. Chairs tables and couches were placed around creating many nice places to curl up and read. Dipper walked over to the computer and started making some searches for a good book on monsters while Pacifica looked for a romance novel but picked up a mystery. She started to read the back cover then realized her mistake. It started to look interesting so she scanned the front page. Dipper recognized it immediately.

"I didn't realize you were into mystery novels, Pacifica." Dipper said having crossed the room. "That's a good one though it is hard to believe you haven't read it yet. 'The Westing House' is a classic."

"Oh I don't normally read these things but this one seemed interesting"

"Well then I suggest it." Dipper said. "Although it is a little hard to keep up with if you aren't used to it."

"Oh, it can't be harder then keeping up with the characters in romance novels with old English and subtle changes in personality, like with Jane Austin." Pacifica remarked with confidence. "I'm getting this, how about you?"

"I'm getting reference material for my new journal." Dipper replied showing the small stack of books he had picked out. "The Journals were destroyed by bill so I'm making a new one."

"ugh, more of your creepy monster obsession?" she questioned in disgust. Then looked over her shoulder to make sure the librarian wasn't listening before continuing. "Didn't you have enough of that this summer? If I were you, I would hope I never see another monster again for the rest of my life."

"Well I do hope to never have anymore trouble and right now we are probably safe with the whole Gravity Falls invisible weird wall but I am going to go back this summer if possible. Also there is no telling if there is something around here and we just haven't noticed. Yes the amount of weird creatures won't be as concentrated as Gravity falls but there is always a chance there will be something. I want to be prepared just in case something else happens, whether it's back in Gravity Falls, here in piedmont or in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Well I guess your right but it might be a good idea to tone it down a little." Pacifica advised. "You have all school year and well… I remember how crazy I thought you were before I saw it for myself. Your friends here will probably think the same way and if your friends don't mine certainly will."

"Wait you already made friends?" Dipper asked surprised "When did you have time for that? I thought you just moved here."

"Yeah, Sally, we met this morning." Pacifica replied, leaving out the part about the bus. "Speaking of which no offence but I'm guessing she wont be too pleased if she finds out we know each other. I would appreciate it if you could keep Mabel from causing a scene when she finds out I'm here."

"Of course it's Snobby Sally." Dipper growned. "She is the biggest bully at PMS and she for some reason hates me and Mabel's guts. Why should I help you get on her good side? Getting her approval isn't worth anything."

"Well you see I have her right in the palm of my hand." Pacifica bragged. "I'm almost the new top dog of her group. If you help me I could… I don't know… stop her from bullying you and probably your friends too."

"Seriously?" Dipper said disbelievingly, "You only met this morning and she's already in the palm of your hand? Man your social skills are scary."

"Yes but, Dipper." Pacifica pleaded. "If this is going to work then they can't know we are friends."

Dipper wanted to complain but this was the first time Pacifica had called him a friend. "I don't understand why you have to be at the top everywhere you go but I'll help you."

"Thank you Dipper," Pacifica said smiling but then her expression changed to an impish grin. "So please keep Mabel away from me and try not to do anything weird that would make them bully you."

Dipper shot her a look but she already turned around and went to check out.

**. . .**

"Ok, Pacifica its lunch time." Dipper announced "Let's see if you remember how to get to the cafeteria."

"Duh it's right behind us." Pacifica said rolling her eyes. "While my memory isn't photographic I can remember places after only going there once so no need for silly tests."

"Ok, ok I'll stop." Dipper conceded. "I figure since we don't want to be seen together you let me go in first. I'll warn Mabel so she doesn't make a scene and then you go in. Sally and her groupies should be in there already knowing my luck. Afterwards we meet back up in the library. We still have two or three more classrooms to find."

"Ok sounds good," Pacifica agreed.

"Dipper there you are!" Mabel yelled from down the hall way. "I've been lugging this bag everywhere looking for you. What have you…" She trailed off after noticing he wasn't alone and stood there for a second just staring. Then just as she was about to say something Dipper jumped forward and covered Mabel's mouth before she could yell again.

"Ok Mabel so I need you to just listen for a moment and please don't yell ok?" Dipper said quickly. Mabel didn't respond but Dipper suddenly removed his hand and shouted "Ew, come on seriously Mabel? Why did you lick me? Gross!"

"Dipper you explain it to her I'm going in first before someone else comes by ok?" Pacifica interjected and hurried off.

"Dipper what is going on?" Mabel interrogated "why I she here? Why did you cover my mouth? Why did Washington cross the Delaware? What is nougat in candy bars and why does it taste so good?" Mabel franticly asked getting way off track as usual.

"Look I understand you are confused Mabel but breath and I will explain." Dipper said trying to calm her down. "Now the short version is Pacifica just transferred here and we are going to act like we don't know her. You should remember that from history class and finally I don't know what it is but it tastes good so I don't care. I can fill you in on everything else after school. Right now I need food, Sound good?"

Mabel nodded but still had lots of questions. "Yeah ok fine but you will tell me everything later."

"Thanks for watching my book bag for me." I really appreciate it.

"It's fine you would have done the same thing." Mabel replied handing the bag back to Dipper.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for such a delayed post. I've been pretty busy starting a new job but I hope I can start posting regularly. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy making it!


End file.
